


hold onto what you believe

by alinaandalion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alinaandalion/pseuds/alinaandalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art made for "it takes an ocean not to break" by rumpledlinen</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold onto what you believe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rumpledlinen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledlinen/gifts).



[](http://s50.photobucket.com/albums/f320/meredithcbrogden/?action=view&current=Ron-Hermione03.png)

[](http://s50.photobucket.com/albums/f320/meredithcbrogden/?action=view&current=Ron-Hermione02-01.png)

[](http://s50.photobucket.com/albums/f320/meredithcbrogden/?action=view&current=Ron-Hermione03-01.png)

[ ](http://s50.photobucket.com/albums/f320/meredithcbrogden/?action=view&current=Ron-Hermione04.png)

[](http://s50.photobucket.com/albums/f320/meredithcbrogden/?action=view&current=Ron-Hermione04-02.png)


End file.
